


Torn Paper Lesson

by TigerOfTheTundra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Handplates, handplates AU, just talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerOfTheTundra/pseuds/TigerOfTheTundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans processes what Gaster said, pieces torn from a whole....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handplates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/205037) by Zarla-s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After http://zarla-s.tumblr.com/post/144833000577/thats-one-way-to-put-it-this-one-isnt-really

Sans still held the papers, one in each hand, as he stepped into the room. His brother met him right at the door, grabbing his face to examine the new bandage and ensure it was staying, then looked up. Sans could hear the doctor’s footsteps receding. He didn’t pay it much mind today. Instead he looked down at the torn paper in his hands, holding them a little closer again.

“WHAT IS THAT, BROTHER?” Papyrus asked. Sans frowned a little, looking from the bigger to the smaller paper, then leaned against his brother. “I DON’T SEE ANYTHING ON THEM…” Papyrus continued, peering over at them. He took the bigger one, turned it over in his hand, then handed it back to Sans. “WHAT IS IT?”

“it’s…” Sans looked at the torn paper, then his brother. Then he held up the two papers, right up between the two of them. “it’s us,” he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the shortest one I've written yet... I see this more as Sans kind of processing, figuring out what he things Gaster just told him... A possible conclusion he could come to? That's all


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 2 and 3 based off the latest handplates comic, http://zarla-s.tumblr.com/post/145779783443/previously-though-believe-it-or-not-the-events

"YOU'RE STRONG TOO, OKAY?" Papyrus said. "YOU DID A REALLY GOOD JOB." His words barely registered. Sans stared at his hands, curling and uncurling the tiny digits. Itsy bitsy baby hands.


	3. Chapter 3

He waited until Papyrus was asleep to get out the ripped paper. He looked at the two pieces, one big and one little, and thought oh. Oh. I get it now.

_"That is the nature of ripping things into pieces."_ Jagged lines ran through both sides, where he'd torn them. _"You cannot expect precision."_ One tear almost all the way through the small one.

_"I'M STRONG, I'LL BE FINE."_ Sans could still see his brother collapsing on the floor, in his minds eye. With a sudden rush of anger, he ripped it in half, again. And again. And again, again, he tore and tore until tiny bits of paper scattered his lap and he was panting. He was gasping for air, just after that, after _that little--_

"BROTHER...?" Oh no, he'd woken Paps up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING...?" Papyrus blinked, and went to rub his eye, but Sans reached over and stopped him. Cracks still laced from his eye socket to jaw line, even after he slept. "WHAT'S THAT?"

"uh...." Sans' rib cage felt tight, suddenly, as his brother picked up one of the paper scraps and frowned. "surprise!" Sans grabbed a handful and tossed it into the air. Bits of paper spun and floated around them, dancing on the still atmosphere, spinning and fluttering, and his brother's eye sockets widened.

"WOWIE....." He gaped up. "BROTHER THAT WAS SO COOL!" Grinning, Papyrus gathered up as many paper scraps as he could and flung them into the air himself. "AH!" He grabbed his arm, wincing; Sans had his arms around his brother in seconds.

"bro, take it easy, bro, you still need to rest," he said.

"YOU DO, TOO," Papyrus protested, only a little. He rubbed his arm and shifted into the corner. "THANK YOU, BROTHER." He leaned against Sans, curling close.... Sans leaned against him, tucking his arms around his bro's rib cage. "THANK YOU."

"yeah. no problem, bro." The words caught in his throat. No problem. No sweat. Any time. He felt for the thin sheen of magic, the low buzz in his soul; the cracks on Papyrus' eye looked painful and he could, he could.... But Sans didn't. He couldn't, could he? He curled his arms closer around his brother, and watched the paper scraps scattered across the room


End file.
